Ai Shiteru, Hitomi!
by Shinigami-Sama1
Summary: its been five years since Hitomi left Gaia, Three years since she last talked to Van. Can she forgive and forget their disconnection or is she still pissed off? Welcome to Earth, next stop Gaia
1. Default Chapter

Shinigami-sama: hello people and welcome to one of my fan fiction cruelties. I'd like to thank my pals at school who shout at me to continue writing this weird exposure to anime out of characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or it's characters, but I do own my characters. There are Flashbacks be warned, to fill in the gaps. Okay on with the show!  
  
Chapter 1 Of Time and Travel  
  
Hitomi read me my cards  
  
Hitomi I need to know if I'll find my true love  
  
Please Hitomi read me my fortune  
  
"Hey Hitomi are you alright?" A girl with red hair and red eyes asked her friend; the golden brown girl with sorrowful emerald eyes kept walking.  
  
"Yes, just, fine, Yukari. So how's Amano?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Both were walking home from school the sun was high and the sky clear. Spring blossoms were blooming; spring always meant new beginnings.  
  
"Fine, but you know you can't avoid the possibility that you are going to tell me about your problem." Yukari said. "So tell me know or I'll be mistrusted forever!" She acted as if she were stabbed and staggered.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. But you must promise to believe me and not tell anyone okay?" Hitomi said looking towards the alleys and back road streets.  
  
"Kay I promise, but can't I tell Amano?" Yukari asked, knowing she'd have to tell Amano in her next letter.  
  
"Okay he may know, but make him promise too." Hitomi walked along the streets casually.  
  
"Okay so begin, what happened when that guy and you left in that pillar of light?" Yukari leaned forward.  
  
Cars beeped, the wind blew, and two girls walked over to one of their houses.  
  
AI NE!  
  
Lord Van you must pick a bride  
  
Your Majesty, there are many beautiful women out in Gaia, choose one  
  
Lord Van Please you need an heir  
  
Your majesty many women would like to marry the hero of Gaia  
  
Van walked along the newly rebuilt castle, the rest of the city was still under construction; most of Fanelia's people returned to the city again.  
  
Van reached his "King's chamber" and nodded to the guards, as they opened his chamber's doors.  
  
He quietly went to the balcony overlooking a pond filled with water lilies and fish; a small fountain with a dragon laying behind the serest of the Mystic Moon, the heroine of the Great Gaian War. He had created this garden over a time of five years; living as a king without a queen was kind of difficult, all his advisors trying to hook him up time after time.  
  
"Hitomi." Van quietly said to himself. Night was setting in and the twin moons could be seen. He took out the necklace she had given him the day she left. The pink pendant began to glow a soft red "Hitomi?"  
  
Van quickly grabbed his sword and a pouch of gold and silver coins. He stood on the balcony as a column of light came down and carried him away.  
  
AI NE!  
  
Shinigami-sama: hoped you liked this chapter, I really didn't want to put it on the net, but my friend threatened to type it herself, so I had to post it. I hope for at least five reviews before I post the next chapter thank you.  
  
Vocabulary: AI NE! = Love ya! 


	2. Van and Language

Shinigami-Sama: Arigato Mina-san * bows * to those who review I'd like to say thank you, and to those who just like to read, we'll go on and read but review some time. Hope you'll like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or it's characters but I do own the ones that appere and aren't from the series.  
  
Chapter 2 In Comes the Angel  
  
A U.S Air ship was quietly making it's way towards Japan, through the Pacific Ocean. Suddenly the clouds parted and down came a blinding light that was about a mile away.  
  
"Commander. .. did you see that light?"  
  
"Yeah report all soldiers to top deck. We will see and find, what made up that light."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
In less than five minutes all the soldiers were assembled on top deck in lines; All holding their weapons, in uniforms, and standing erect and ready for battle.  
  
"Today at 2100 hours there was a white column of light. I want two air force jets to take off and find whatever made that light. Understood." The commander said to all his soldiers as he walked up and down the ranks.  
  
"Sir, yes, sir." All the soldiers said in uniting.  
  
"Stone and Franco. You are to fly over the sight and report back."  
  
"Sir yes sir." Both soldiers said.  
  
Both men got on different jets and took off towards the horizon.  
  
Keki Ne-  
  
"Damn shit!" Van said quickly as he saw the water he was about to land in. spreading his wings he took off to were he thought land was: South. His white wings with the moon above him made him look like a messenger of God.  
  
As he flew he saw two very noisy metal birds like things, fly by him, both very fast. He ignored them even when they flew beside him.  
  
Keki Ne- 


	3. Van and Language part 2

AN: Thank you to all that reviewed and things like that. a special thanks to  
  
Witchitta: Domo Arigato Gazaimasu (thank you very much) for reviewing and i really enjoyed your review.  
  
Kaurin: yes he is on Earth but for a very funny and complicated purpose.  
  
The Lady Winged Knight: Van is also my favorite and i've tried to write this soon, although i have it manually written i just need to type it up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. .  
  
Van: Thank Kami ! Imagine the insanities she would try on us.  
  
Shinigami-Sama1: Hey shut up! it isn't my fault there are many good stories to be written and actions to be taken against the Anti-Save the Dragons of Gaia Society.  
  
Hitomi: There's an Anti-Save the Dragons of Gaia Society! I didn't know that.  
  
Van: Hitomi. . .  
  
Hitomi: Van . . . (both stare into eachothers eyes)  
  
Shinigami-Sama1: ahem. . while they stare longingly in eachothers eyes let's get back to the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or it's characters, some of the characters in this story happen to be mine, but enjoy the story. Ja Ne.  
  
Ai Shiteru, Hitomi by Shinigami-Sama1  
  
Chapter 2: Of Men and Angels  
  
"Hey Stone you see what I see?" Franco asked in his Jet as he neared the flying object of his wonder.  
  
"Yeah, uh-hu, what should we do?" Stone looked in awe at the thing out of his Jet plane.  
  
"I'll make the report, see if you can signal him to follow us"  
  
"Hey! Follow us!" Stone yelled through his speaker. He was trying to remember how to signal to follow; so he waved his hand towards himself.  
  
The creature outside understood and nodded his head before flying over head Stone's jet.  
  
"Cammander, Sir." Franco said, while flying back to the Air Force Ship.  
  
"Report, what you found Franco." The voice in the communicator said. "Sir we found an Angel, I repeat, We found an Angel. It is now tailing us sir, the man seems somewhat lost and we are taking him aboard, sir. Permission to do so sir." Franco said looking at his comrade who had somehow convinced the angel to follow them.  
  
"You found an Angel, Soldier?" the communicator answered back.  
  
"Yes sir, permission to come aboard, Sir." Franco asked looking a head, at the ship they were approaching.  
  
"Permission granted. I'll be waiting to see this Angel of yours, over and out."  
  
NYA NE!~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What are these things? . Birds. . that make noise and talk? Is this Hitomi's world and people? I need to do what I need to do; to find Hitomi. Van quickly followed the 'Bird' with the guy who signaled to follow.  
  
As they traveled more his wings began to feel tired, but then he saw it; it looked small but as they got closer he saw what looked like a thing or table, at sea. They neared the 'Thing', he saw people scurrying about ready to get in lines and leave a runway open for the metal birds.  
  
This place is strange . . . I hope I find Hitomi soon.  
  
NYA NE! ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What on Earth is that? Could they have been telling the truth? Dear Kami!" The commander stood beside his troops as the two air force jets made their way over the runway.  
  
He saw what looked to be an Angel land, where the planes landed. The Angel dropped some feathers on the way and from the look of it he was tired.  
  
Both Stone and Franco tried to understand what the man was saying but he didn't understand English. So they walked up to the commander, Van with his shirt still off (AN: *drools uncontrollably at the image * Hey wouldn't you?), beige pants, boots, wings still out but folded, sword and pouch at his hips.  
  
"Sir the Angel does not understand us." Franco said looking at his commander, like a soldier should.  
  
At the word 'Angel' Van stopped looking around and looked at the Commander and Franco who were still talking.  
  
****Flash back *****  
  
Hitomi is falling from a cliff at the Dragons Graveyard (AN: You all have seen episode 8 where they find the Dragons Graveyard and the dragenergists activate and the graveyard begins to quake, well that's what I'm talking about okay back to the show, er I mean story.) and Van reaches his hand out to catch her.  
  
"Van you're an Angel!" Hitomi happily exclaimed as Van rescued her.  
  
****End Flashback *****  
  
"Well then find someone who is able to talk to him." The commander turned to his troops,  
  
" Anyone who can understand this young man, will be a translator, and relived of their duties till further notice."  
  
After three hours of people trying to talk and understand the Angel, a Japanese guy by the name of Tsuki Shimori, did somewhat understood his broken childish Japanese. Tsuki stood in front of Van and said to him, "Watashi no namae wa Shimori Tsuki desu. O namae nan desu ka." (My name is Tsuki Shimori. What is your name?)  
  
Van looked startled. After three hours of different languages he heard one he somewhat understood and spoke a little.  
  
Thank you Hitomi for teaching me this language.  
  
He timidly answered, "Boku no namae wa Faneru Baan Sarazaru-Hime no Gaia." (My name is King Van Salazar Fanel of Gaia.)  
  
The commander walked up to Tsuki and asked, "What did he say?"  
  
"Sir he said his name is King Van Salazar Fanel of Gaia." Tsuki responded looking at his commanding officer.  
  
"Gaia? Well tell or ask him what he is looking for here on Earth or if he knows anyone." The commander said continuing to view the conversation again.  
  
" Tomodachi o shirumasu ka." (Do you know any friends?) Tsuki looked at the young man seated infront of him, he couldn't be no more than 19 or 20.  
  
"Hai, Boku wa namae no Tomodachi wa Kanzaki, Hitomi desu."( Yes my friend's name is Hitomi Kanzaki.) Van looked at the pendant he held in his hand.  
  
"Sir." Tsuki said walking over to his superior.  
  
"Yes, Shimori. Report." The commander said.  
  
"Sir he seems to know a person named Hitomi Kanzaki, sir." Tsuki said.  
  
"Well . .I'll have a search done for that person, we will find this person for his sake." The commander looked at Van strangely.  
  
Aoi Tsuki~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinigami-Sama1: okay finally done with that, but thank you. All of You!!!! Who reviewed and read this.  
  
Vocabulary: NYA NE: Meow ya Aoi tsuki: Blue moon  
  
Grammar: Kay Watashi means 'I' but it's more childish and used mostly by girls or people of lesser importance, I think. And Boku means also 'I' but it's more manly and sometimes used as a slang another slang word for 'I' is Ore used in Ruronin Kenshin. Kay later people Read and Review. 


	4. Author's note must read very imp

Author's note:  
  
Shinigami-Sama1: Okay people I would like to thank my best friend Tori-chan whose pen name is 'yugismpuzzle', she was very supportive and the one of the two people who helped me through when I was manually writing this. She cursed me everyday and threatened to set her god-forsaken furby in a bunny suit stuffed animal at me. Thanks Tori-chan.  
  
I would also like to thank:  
  
The_lady_winged_knight_S. for all her reviewing and support, Domo Arigato Gosaimasu (thank you very much)  
  
Witchitta for the funny reviews. Thanks  
  
Kaurin for the support and encouragement.  
  
I need 3 reviews before I post up the next one.  
  
The_lady_winged_knight_S. counts as 1 review because she reviewed already for the third chapter.  
  
So Review if you want the next chapter up by Friday!  
  
Kay later people. 


	5. Finding the Past

Shinigami-Sama1: I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, and I love you all!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Escaflowne, but I do own the ones that come up and are not in the series.  
  
Van: why does she even try? *sigh *  
  
Hitomi: Van, why are touching my butt?  
  
Van: I thought that was a cushion. . . * mutters* damn.  
  
Shinigami-Sama1: You guys! Quit trying to scam! Geesh I leave you two for a moment to write a fic and you guys are trying to multiply!!! Damn rabbits.  
  
Hitomi and Van at the same time: Hey! I resent that!.  
  
Shinigami-Sama1: Baka! Okay on with the show.  
  
AI Shiteru, Hitomi!  
By; Shinigami-Sama1  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Kanzaki-san!" a young girl about 18-19 turned in response to her name being called. She had waist length honey-brown hair and emerald eyes.  
  
"Yes Yami-san?" Kanzaki-san asked. She wasn't used to the Secretary of the Manager calling her; and that was usually accompanied by an insult or something bad.  
  
"Kawamori-San asked for your presence in his office." Yami-san looked worried. One of the people she trusted had to be the one in trouble right now. Arkaadia Yami was a girl with violet hair and sky blue eyes. She was friendly to everyone worth it.  
  
"Arigato Arkadia-chan, Ja matte." Kanzaki-san walked calmly to the elevator, she waited till it reached her floor and stepped in. She pushed the button for the level 12.  
  
"Her doom was approaching.  
  
Aoi Tsuki~~~~~  
  
"Sir."  
  
A young man with maroon color hair and gold eyes was typing furiously on the computer, aboard the U-8901 Air Force Ship. His assignment was to find a person by the name of Hitomi Kanzaki. He had finally succeeded and so he called his commanding officer. Oh very beautiful, nice, wish I had met her first.  
  
"What is it Soldier?" The commander asked annoyed it was 0100 hours, and he had almost no sleep and he had to wake up the soldiers at 0400 hours.  
  
"Sir we found the girl, Sir. She's located in Kyoto, Japan." "Good job Shintsu, tell Shiori that when we arrive at the Japanese base; he'll take the boy to meet the girl." The commander turned around and walked towards the door. "Oh and soldier."  
  
"Sir?" Shintsu asked.  
  
"Call the girl and tell her a friend from far away is going to arrive soon." The commander walked out of the room.  
  
Kitsune-saru wa Kawaii~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi tucked her long trench coat tighter over her narrow form. She was heading towards the train station after a long day at work. It was beginning to snow again. The streets were bussing with cars and traffic jams. Tall buildings surrounded her and many men turned to look at her as she passed.  
  
Hitomi arrived at the station and hopped on. She looked out of the window as Tokyo passed by and disappeared. She lived in Kyoto a very peaceful place. Hitomi just worked in Tokyo; a very busy city.  
  
Van. . . Hitomi thought as she looked to the darkened Sky. Why. . . .Why; years ago flashed through her mind in seconds, bringing back sad old memories, reopening the half way healed wounds in her heart.  
  
****** Flashback *** //Hitomi///  
  
/Van? What is it?/ Hitomi asked thought her visionary dream, where only him and her appeared, connected to each other. /Van?/  
  
/Gomen nasai, Hitomi, Gomen nasai, demo Ai Shiteru Hitomi Anata ga hoshii, demon Tsuki wa far away. Ano. . . Sayonara Hitomi, demo Ai Shiteru/ (I'm sorry Hitomi, I'm sorry, but I love you. I want you but the moon is far away. Well . . .goodbye Hitomi, but I love you.)  
  
/Van? Van!/ Hitomi cried and whimpered in her sleep at her beloved's good bye. He had given up on her, after barely two years of having their connection.  
  
/Why . . . why van? . . . Why have you forsaken me? /  
  
Why have you forsaken me,  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me oh,  
Trust in my self-righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die,  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die.  
  
*****End Flashback *****  
  
//Kyoto no eki// (Kyoto Station)  
  
Hitomi looked outside as rain turned to snow. She walked out of the train and station. As Hitomi made her way home images of the first time she met Van came back to her. Tears began to fall but soon they melted into the snow.  
  
Hitomi quickly walked home and unlocked the door. The house was empty and quiet. Even though it was a small apartment, it felt like home with all the furniture (from different making) and the color of all the objects.  
  
Taking off her trench coat, she went and turned on the play button on the answering machine.  
  
"Hey Hitomi, it's Yukari, call me later we have to talk. Ja ne!"  
  
"Kanzaki-San your book 'Kyoto in the Sky' is signing for a signing this Sunday, Domo Arigato, call back for a time schedule." Hitomi walked around her house and began to make dinner as the answering machine relayed the messages.  
  
"Kanzaki-san this is Shintsu aboard the American Naval Air Force ship U- 8901, there is a person arriving for you at the American base in Osaka in two days at 12:00 noon, Your boss will let you out that day, so please wait at port 16, thank you and hope your friend enjoys the stay."  
  
"There are no more messages."  
  
Hitomi looked at the answering machine. A shattered cup laid on the floor, the sink was running and the eggs were frying on the pan. She quickly flipped the eggs and picked up the shattered cup.  
  
"A person? Who can it be?" Hitomi finished cooking the eggs and grabed some rice balls from her fridge. After eating she went around the house fixing everything that seemed out of place and grabbed the phone to call Yukari.  
  
Keiki ga suki~~~  
  
Van put on the clothes he was given (short sleeve shirt, khaki pants, black boots, over shirt all blue.) by Tsuki who also helped him, because he almost choked himself with the over shirt's buttons.  
  
He was currently walking down the hall with Tsuki chitchatting about the cultures if earth and all the hundreds of languages and countries.  
  
Suddenly Tsuki stopped and looked at Van saying in Japanese "You do know we will be arriving at the Osaka U.S Naval base in 2 hours right?"  
  
"No I didn't. but what is so special about this place?" Van's expression darkened because he was probably getting dropped off without finding Hitomi first.  
  
"Well the Commander contacted Hitomi Kanzaki and left a message for her to pick you up, when the ship arrives at port 16. so you get to go with someone you know, isn't that great?" Shimori beamed with happiness because he gets to visit his homeland while helping a person.  
  
Van nearly passed out of shock, then smiled and thanked Shimori many times. They continued down the hall acting like they were the Kings of the Universe.  
  
Meruru wa Kawaii~~~~~~  
  
Shinigami-Sama1: Hello to all those are reading this story, can you guys guess what? . . . .I'm currently watching Vision of Escaflowne the second DvD and 7th Episode. But I have already written this story I'm just typing it up, and adding a few things.  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Kitsune-saru wa kawaii~~~ this means Lemur is Cute. Kitsune means 'Fox' but if you ad saru, which means 'Monkey' its 'Lemur'. Wa is a particle normally is, are etc. and Kawaii any anime fan should know this one it means 'Cute' or 'Adorable'.  
  
Keiki ga suki~~~ means I like cake. (Inside joke) keiki means cake and ga is also a particle meaning a feeling towards something, suki means 'like' and is a verb. Now you can say something like Baan ga suki.( I like van.)  
  
Baan~~~ it's Van's Japanese name or how they pronounce it.  
  
Meruru~~ it's Merle's Japanese name, because they have no 'L's or single syllable, so ru is "R" and the second ru is "L" because the last e is silent in our language.  
  
Meruru wa Kawaii~~~ means Merle is cute. 


	6. Appointments must be kept

Shinigami-Sama1: Okay people nothing to see nothing to see. *Shoos people away from Van's dumbstruck expression, as he is scorched black (compliments from me) *  
  
Hitomi: I can't believe you fried him!  
  
Shinigami-Sama1: Well he shouldn't have been digging through my backpack! *Huffs * that dumb ass!  
  
Hitomi: Hey! It's not his fault he found those pictures! *Holds van to her * my poor Van.  
  
Van: *bursts out laughing * She has picture of . . .Mhrfh *mouth was covered by Shinigami-sama1 *  
  
Hitomi: What?. . . Pictures of what?  
  
Shinigami-sama1: nothing on with the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or it's characters but I do own the new ones, they are my creations, okay on with the show. Bye.  
  
AI Shiteru Hitomi!  
By; Shinigami-Sama1  
  
Chapter five  
  
Hitomi grabbed her trench coat and slipped on her shoes, it was about 10:05 a.m and she was going to be late to pick up whomever it was visiting her. The snow on the sidewalk was slippery; she cursed as she almost fell twice.  
  
The walk to the train station was uneventful and the trip there was quiet and fast. Hitomi's heart was beating rapidly, she knew it was gonna be an eventful day, but she didn't know who it was who was arriving.  
  
Getting off at the Osaka Station, she flagged a taxi once she saw one. She quickly got on and told the driver "To the Osaka American Naval Station/Base port 16, Please"  
  
"Yes ma'm." The driver took off, and the cars around them seemed slow. Tall buildings blurred into the background, as the taxi sped up. Time was slowing down for her.  
  
Ano. . . ame ga suki~~~~~~~  
  
Van waited patiently on port 16 with Tsuki, some soldiers passed by asked Tsuki something, then left looking at him with weird awe struck expressions on their faces.  
  
"Where is she?" Van asked, Tsuki had told him it was 12:25 p.m and he was getting tired of waiting. "Look, you must have patience, may be she forgot or maybe she's stuck in traffic jam, I don't know? But you have to wait or we can leave you in safe hands." Tsuki looked at his watch again, Damn girls always have to be fashionably late.  
  
"Well if she forgot, what will we do? Tsuki, I wanna find Hitomi and. . " Van trailed off as a couple of American Girls walked in short skirts, V shaped shirts and high heels. "Wow"  
  
"Hu?" Tsuki turned and gapped at the ladies as they flirted from faraway with Van and he began to walk towards them. "He's a ladies man?"  
  
Jigoro wa Baan? Hai~~~~~  
  
Hitomi ran all the way to port 16, from where the driver left her, asking soldiers along the way to direct her. The sun was shining and this winter day in Japan didn't look bad at all.  
  
Baan no Baka~~~  
  
"Hey Ladies." Van said, as he kissed each of the girls right hands. "Looking lovely today."  
  
"Uh. It's very nice. Do you speak English?" one of the girls asked in Japanese.  
  
"Iie Gomen nasai." Van shrugged as the girls muttered then waved good-bye to him. Van quickly walked over to Tsuki a little sulky.  
  
"I thought you were waiting for your girlfriend? Hmmm." Tsuki scolded Van as a couple of people who could understand Japanese, gathered around listening to the words Tsuki said to Van.  
  
"We were mentally dating even though we were faraway; I just wished to see her because I missed not because uh. . . I loved her." Van finished lying his ass off. Some people just smiled and others 'ohhed' when Van said that.  
  
"Yeah right, I'll believe that when I see it." Tsuki smiled giving Van an Ego-istic bet like challenge.  
  
"Well it seems she's not here, lets go." Van said not wanting to start an argument and make a scene, he'll regret later; he has a 'Kingly' image to uphold.  
  
Baka~~~  
  
Hitomi ran until she heard a familiar voice saying "..Let's go." She nearly collapsed but regained her composure and walked to where the crowed was at.  
  
"Van?"  
  
That sound alone broke through Van's depression and small argument between him and Tsuki. Stopping him in his tracks. He began to slowly turn around hopping he heard right.  
  
"Van what is it? Did. . . oh." Tsuki turned around and looked at what Van was staring at. A girl, no more like a young Lady, standing 5 feet away, with mid waist honey-brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes and the fairest skin ever seen.  
  
Hitomi stood for five seconds looking at Van as shock left her system "Van!!!" she screamed and ran to where he stood with another guy/soldier.  
  
Van caught Hitomi and swung her around and around, then he stopped and stared at her. She looked as though she was a goddess of light radiating love. "Hitomi!!"  
  
Caught up in the moment of reunion both grabbed each other and kissed. In the background people clapped and cheered, Tsuki smiled and joined in the cheering crowd around the couple.  
  
Van and Hitomi pulled away and looked longingly into each others eyes. Hitomi took two steps back and slapped Van.  
  
SLAP!!!!  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Shinigami-Sama1: I decided to put a cliffhanger because I wanted to. Okay people review and I'll put up the rest. I believe this is the major best funny part, I love it my friends found it funny okay so later people.  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Ano. . . Ame ga suki~~~ means 'Well. . . I like Candy.' Ano means 'well' as in 'well I'm leaving' or 'well. . be back soon' and ame means 'candy'. And ga suki like I explained in the earlier chapter means 'I Like' Suki being 'like' and ga the adjoining particle.  
  
Jigoro wa Baan? Hai~~~ this literally means (to al the fans that worship and love Van) "Van is a gigolo? Yeah/yes". Jigoro-gigolo, wa- a particle meaning 'is' and Hai- means yes or yeah.  
  
Baan no Baka~~~~ This means 'Van is an Idiot' no is another particle meaning something possessive like ' ____no Baka' meaning '____ is an Idiot'  
  
Baka~~~~ means 'idiot' 


	7. Van Salazar de Fanel vs a mad Hitomi

**Shinigami-Sama1:** Okay that was just wrong. looks at Hitomi whom was holding a can of saving cream.   
  
**Hitomi:** eyes burning Hey it wasn't my fault that he found those things in that demented backpack. Besides I had to save him from you trying to shave his legs.  
  
**Shinigami-Sama1:** Hey I was doing you a favor. Besides his legs are smoother now. gleams evilly to an unconscious Van He looks good with smooth nice and shaved legs.  
  
**Hitomi:** Yeah you are probably right. touches Van's legs Hmm. . . Smooth.  
  
**Shinigami-Sama1:** yup. Later people.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne or its characters but I do own the new ones, they are my creations, okay on with the show. Bye.  
  
**AI Shiteru Hitomi!**  
By; Shinigami-Sama1  
  
**Chapter six**  
  
Everyone stopped cheering and stared at Van's red cheek and Hitomi's right hand. "Oh Snap!" Someone in the crowd commented. "OOOhhhh" Tsuki stood wide eyed, looking at the couple that had just kissed and one got slapped.

"Van Salazar de Fanel, do you have any dignity? Coming to Earth after three years of not talking to each other. Three years after we broke up our connection. What do you have to say for yourself?" Hitomi looked pissed off, no one was gonna save Van from her wrath. "I. . . . I. . . "Van stuttered a little surprised and taken back by Hitomi's attitude.

He expected the kiss and liked it very much, but the slap. Sure he was the one to break the connection. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry. Oh you're sorry? Van what have you been doing the past three years? Hu, I had to move on and not dwell in the past. I had to abandon hope for us, just so you could return and wish to continue the relationship? Well I do welcome you to the Mystic Moon but you are going back later, understood?" Hitomi said.

"Yes I understand but Hitomi can't we talk about this?" Van looked like a sad puppy, but this puppy wasn't gonna get any pity from Hitomi right now. "Later, lets go." Turning around she glared at the people around her making them clear away through, so she and Van could get through.

Van walked over to Tsuki where he had left his military bag filled with his things. "Hey Tsuki I'm sorry about what you saw, she's temperamental. Well I'll be seeing you around, later." Van began to walk away but Tsuki held him back.

"Here my cell phone, incase you need to talk, oh and watch out she acts dangerous. Well bye, oh but what were you guys talking about?" Tsuki asked as he handed Van a slip of paper containing his phone number. He had seen them kiss, slap and then speak a different language that they only understood.

"Oh she was just arguing with me." Van pocketed the paper and walked over to Hitomi, "Bye." Van waved at Tsuki till he couldn't see him from the cab's window. The sun began to go down slowly as they drove away to Hitomi's home.  
  
**Ai Shiteru**  
  
Hitomi opened the door to her house and led Van in. she was pissed off, but still she couldn't help but look at his form. He had grown, from a boy to a man in five years. His hair was about the same, his eyes had the same arrogant look, but what changed more was his body. Even through the shirt she could still make out his pectoral muscles, the biceps and all those tight muscles in his belly area that made his all hot and sexy.

Van just waited patiently as Hitomi looked him over. Sure he had changed but damn could she stare for a long time. "Are you done yet?" Van asked with a handsome grin as he saw her adorable blush. "Hu?" Hitomi looked startled out of her fantasy and began to blush a cherry cheek look.

Van smiled it was his turn to check her out, while she blushed and fidgeted. Her chest bust had grown, he nodded in approval, and she looked more feminine. She seemed to keep in good shape along with those long white creamy legs that seemed to have just gotten longer or her skirt shorter. Nice. Her body had gone from a developing teen to a beautifully sculpted and shaped woman with many to offer.

"Uh do you want anything?" Hitomi looked at Van as he recovered from checking her out.

"We need to talk." Van said, he wanted to tell her everything till she understood and accepted him again. And by hell he wanted to be accepted. Stepping forward slightly and nearing her so she might see him better and might consider herself in good fortune to have seen him and have him here with her.

"Look I understand perfectly, well that what we had was just. . .'puppy love' I know someday we'll both find a person to spend the rest of our lives with." Hitomi said, walking into the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat? Van." Hitomi frustrated started to cut up some strawberries. She liked strawberries to calm her down especially during a cold winter day.

"Uh, what can you make? Oh and what you said isn't true you don't understand. I. . I" Van was racking his brain for the right words. As a king he didn't have this much trouble talking but with Hitomi it was all a new level.

"How about some . . Yakisoba, onigidi, and some tea. Sounds good to you?" Hitomi ignored the last comment on purpose. All along she hoped he'd say that and she'll be reassured he was her only soul mate and no other would be his but her.

"Yeah good. Hitomi. . I know I was the one who broke contract first and that I'm really sorry, I didn't know how much I loved. . .I mean liked out conversations and arguments. I'd like to know if we can connect out minds again." Van turned to look out of the window at the street below and everyone outside in the slight snowy day. He turned around and saw a hand flying towards his face.

SLAP  
  
Hitomi lowered her hand and put the plate of food she made on the counter and ran towards her room. Van touched the throbbing cheek that Hitomi had just slapped for the second time this day. He turned and looked to the door where she had disappeared in. he now understood why they say 'love hurts' because he just got slapped when he said something wrong. The food grew cold on the counter of the kitchen. A white rose on the table lost one white petal and the snow outside the house began to gain force with the wind.  
  
**Natsu Ume**  
  
Hitomi woke up with a start, she dried her tears and looked up at her clock it read 3:15a.m., not at all happy she got up and walked out of her bedroom. On the sofa face-down was Van sleeping peacefully. She dropped two blankets on him and went to turn on the heater for him. Turning towards the kitchen she saw the uneaten food she had made for Van. Looking towards the window she saw snow falling like feathers. Walking back to her room she stopped when she was about to lock the door. Deciding to leave it unlock incase he was not mad he might like to speak to her in the morning.  
  
**Baan wa ichiban**  
  
Van woke up to light in his eyes, converting his eyes he rolled to his left and fell to the floor. After disentangling himself from the blankets that had appeared out of nowhere, he walked to what he thought was the bathroom, but it was Hitomi's room looking around he saw the bed was made and everything was well organized. By the pillow was a note, some clothes and a towel. Picking up the note it read:

_Van, _

_I left you some clothes and a towel. Take a shower! Oh and there are some rice balls and other good things to eat in the fridge. I left you some money on the counter in an envelope. Go out if you're hungry and don't like what you see in the fridge. I had to go to work if you were wondering where I was. I'll see you at 4:30p.m. Don't BREAK ANYTHING!!! _

_-Hitomi _

"Well. . . She has to work and I am bored. Time to see the Mystic Moon." Van ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

**Baka Baan-Sama**   
  
Hitomi was typing furiously on the laptop in the office. She had left Van food, clothing and money; her thoughts were hoping he doesn't do anything bad. Checking the time she closed the program she was working on and took off to the cafeteria down on floor two. There weren't that many people there and she took a seat and ordered a Latte with cream.

Taking a sip of her Latte she almost chocked on it. On the café television was the news, and it looked like a very familiar guy was about to jump off a very familiar building with two kids from the sixth floor that she knew. Paying for her Latte, she ran out the building signaled a cab.

Getting in she told the driver "7105 Mizu Avenue." It was a thirty minute drive from her work to where the building in flames was located. When they got there she paid 875¥ to the driver.

Trying to get to the center of the attention was difficult. There were many police officers, ambulance, two fire department trucks and a weird one that said Sunkime Research and Development Lab. "Sumimasen, Sumimasen, Sumimasen." Hitomi walked through the crowd of people, when she got in front, an officer blocked her way.

"Sorry miss you can't pass." The officer looked at her, pushing her a little bit backwards.

All over the floor where white feathers, some with blood, others burnt and some very ashy. Looking around Hitomi didn't see van anywhere. "Excuse me Sir. But a friend of mine was here, I saw him on the news. I just want to know if he's okay." Hitomi pleaded with the officer still looking for Van.

"Well okay, but keep out of the way miss." The officer lifted the yellow ' don't cross' tape and let her into the off limited area.

"Arigato." Walking towards the ambulance she saw the two little kids from the sixth floor being attended to. When they saw her, they waved and called her over.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!"

"Hey you tow, what happened?" Hitomi patted their reddish brown heads, both were boys and twins. They were Yukari's and Amano's kids, Yukari and Amano had married a couple years back and had made Hitomi their kids Godmother.

"Well me and Kyo were paling in the living room. The Babysitter was cooking us lunch. The Kyo grabbed a newspaper from the table and went to the kitchen. The Babysitter had gone to the bathroom, which was when Kyo lit up the Newspaper and threw it on the sofa. Then everything was burning, when a guy came into the door." One of the two twins looked at his brother for more of the story.

"Yeah he was so cool." Kyo said, turning back to Hitomi. "He ran in, as the Babysitter ran out screaming to call the Fire Department. The wind blew some of the flames towards the door and then that caught on fire, and we were trapped." Kyo finished with excitement. "Then he jumped out the window and he flew!!!" both kids, Ryo and Kyo, said very excited with admiration on their faces.

"Where did he go?" Hitomi asked, a guy that flies, definitively Van.

"Oh. He's . . . . . By that truck with the weird name on it." Ryo said pointing to the lab truck.

"Thank's I'll be back." Hitomi walked calmly to the Research and Development Lab truck.

There were many police officers guarding the truck and some people dressed in white coats with note pads and other things. A man got off the truck and began to shout at the white coat people. "Why in seven hells does he talk in a language we don't understand. By God! We found something very important and no one can understand . . . . Him. Yes miss may we help you?"

One of the four men that were standing out side said. "Uh sorry to bother you, but I lost a friend and the kids told me he was over here. Have you seen him?" Hitomi looked past the men to where the truck was parked.

"Sorry miss, but this isn't an ambulance go away." The guy that came out of the truck said an evil malicious glint in his eyes.

"But. . . "Hitomi decided to go to where the kids were at. 'There's a slight chance I might reach him mentally.' Hitomi concentrated, didn't notice the police and the people in the white coats were staring at her.

**Shinigami-Sama1:** Yeah sorry for the delay, I was too busy with school and now I'm in college. But since I'm taking a computer class I might be able to update sooner, if there are some reviews. I love hearing from people. Kay later. 

**Thank you all who waited patiently for this story to be updated.**


End file.
